Can I Have This Dance
by 01shane01
Summary: Beca plans a date for Chloe OR The one where Beca is a total nerd
_**AN: Hey guys,**_

 _ **Back with another installment of the All of Me series. (For those of you not following this on AO3, I would strongly advise you to as the order of the series might get a little confusing as time goes by.)**_

 _ **Come follow me (01shane01) and my co-author for this series (Kimbahrlee) on Tumblr.**_

 ******* **EDIT*** I got Kimmy's username wrong the first time I posted and now I'm never going to live that down...**

You're sat on the couch, Chloe is curled into your side and your hand is playing with her hair. She is watching some movie, a musical. There are nuns and at one point, she got up and sang and danced along with the people on the screen. There was something about deers and tea. You aren't really paying attention, but Chloe wanted to watch a movie. You're zoning in and out, thinking about new mixes in your head, amongst other stuff.

It has been a week since you both came to the realisation that you were something more than just friends with benefits and nothing has really changed. Except, now there are random kisses and make out sessions that don't necessarily lead to sex. There's also a lot more cuddling up together on the couch, and you haven't spent a night apart since then. So you guess stuff has changed a little, but it's still not too big of a deal.

You thought that you would freak out about being in a relationship, but Chloe makes it easy. She had eased you into it to the point where you didn't even realise that you were together. It's perfect, she's perfect.

The credits roll and she's teary-eyed but not crying, so you assume that it didn't have a sad ending, maybe just a meaningful one. Maybe the movie was special to Chloe on some level. You suddenly feel bad for not paying more attention to it.

"So, what did you think?" She asks, lifting her head from your shoulder and looking up at you, swiping her finger under each eye to collect the tears that has escaped.

"It was okay." You tell her and will her to believe that for once, you actually watched a movie she put on.

"You didn't watch it." She laughs. "Becs, 'The Sound Of Music' is a classic. My mom and I used to watch it all the time." She tells you and you know that you should have paid attention because Chloe never talks about her family. In fact, you don't really know anything about her family. Whenever you ask, she just says 'I don't wanna talk about it,' and changes the topic. "What new mixes did you come up with?"

"I want to take you out." You tell her. It's kind of out of the blue, but you have been thinking about it all week. You want to show Chloe that she's special to you.

"You don't have to, Becs."

"No, I really want to." You insist. "But, like, only if you want to, I mean." You become incredibly insecure. Just because you two are together, doesn't mean that she wants to go on dates and stuff with you and be seen in public with you. It's not a _must_ in a relationship and things have been pretty great up til now. "Like, if you're not ready to tell people about us, then that's cool because I don't think I'm totally comfortable with that yet either, but I'd still like to take you out."

Everything is silent for a moment or two, the house creaks around you in it's emptiness, considering all of the other Bellas are out doing one thing or another. A very rare occurrence.

"I mean, you totally don't have to say anything either. This isn't completely awkward." You laugh and start untangling yourself from her.

"I was just thinking about how I got so lucky." She says softly, her eyes never leaving your face. She does sit back and allows you the space you need, proving once again how well she truly knows you.

"Shut up." You laugh, because anyone who is with you really shouldn't deem themselves lucky. If anything, you're the lucky one, because Chloe took a chance on you even though you have no idea what you're doing.

"Becs, nothing would make me happier than going out on a date with you." She leans into the couch cushions, her knee touching your thigh, and watches you.

"That's cool. Like, I was just wondering." You shrug and try to play off your rambling from earlier. She chuckles, leans forwards, and kisses your cheek. You blush, and you hate yourself for it.

"Why does the thought of telling people about us make you uncomfortable though?" She asks, propping her head up with her hand, her elbow resting on the back of the couch.

"I don't know, I've never really felt the need to draw attention to stuff, and I kind of feel like announcing it to people would be exactly that." You tell her honestly and you know you fall just a little harder for her because she just levels you with this look of complete and utter understanding.

You've never been one for that stupid 'they're the one' sentiment, but you think that perhaps, maybe, if she'd have you; Chloe could be the one.

You always shied away from relationships because you know that they always end in pain and heartbreak and tears. It's a fact. More relationships fail than succeed and you guess as some kind of fuck you to 'the man', you refused to have one, especially after watching your parents go through hell, dragging you along with them. But you're already so deeply invested in this, you figure that, yeah, even if it does end in tears, every second will have been worth it.

"Where did you go?" She breathes, like she's trying not to break your train of thought, but she also kind of wants to go with you.

"I was just thinking that maybe it's me who's the lucky one." You say softly, like speaking any louder will break the bubble that the two of you have created.

"Beca Mitchell, the softie." She coos.

You just blink and smile slowly at her because, yeah, for her, you are a total mushball.

Two days later, you are in your room. You have tried on about seven different outfits and somehow wound up back at the first one you tried. You don't want to look like you're making too much of an effort, but you also want to look nice for Chloe.

You have a plan, and you want tonight to be special.

But the more you think about it, the more you see holes and the fact that the plan itself isn't special because you don't really have a great deal of money to spend on it. You need this to work out.

You take one last look at yourself in the mirror, knowing that this is as good as you're going to get, and make your way down the stairs to Chloe's door. You take a deep breath to collect yourself, running over the plan once more in your head, before lifting your hand.

And get beaten to the punch once again by Stacie, who runs up behind you and knocks.

"Seriously, Stacie?" You smile because this is becoming a habit of hers. She winks and heads down the last flight of stairs and you see her disappear into the kitchen. When you turn back around, Chloe is stood smiling at you. "Hey."

"Hi." You reach and take her hand, kissing her knuckles. "You ready?"

"You're making a habit of lingering outside my door, Becs." She winks and you run your hand through your hair.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't seem half as creepy if Stacie didn't keep knocking for me."

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are." She takes a step forward and it's right into your personal space. Your brain just kind of frizzles and you take a step backwards because you're nervous and it's sending you completely out of whack.

"Yeah, cool, let's go." With her hand still in yours, you guide her downstairs and start walking along the sidewalk.

You make idle chit chat along the way, she asks where you're going and you tell her that it's just some diner that you found when you were in Freshman year. Your shoulders brush occasionally and she never makes an attempt to remove her hand from yours, even when people walk past. It kind of makes you a little giddy because a tiny part of you still expects her to be ashamed of you. You don't think you will ever stop expecting her to be ashamed of you to some degree.

After about twenty minutes, you gesture to the small building in front of you.

"Awh, this is cute." She comments with a grin.

"It's where I came when stuff got too much. Like when I wanted to get away from the Bellas or from Jesse." You shrug. "I kind of wanted to share it with you."

"I'm honoured." She holds both of your hands and kisses you quickly before pulling you on towards the diner.

"Like, I'm sorry if you were expecting something fancy." You scrub at your neck nervously. Maybe this whole 'date' thing was a bad idea.

"I don't expect anything, Beca." She still has a smile on her face, so you guess that's a good thing. "I like that you wanted to share something personal with me. This is way better than some fancy restaurant."

You lead her to the table that you always sat at. It's a booth in the back corner that manages to keep you out of sight of people coming in and out, but you're still able to see most of what goes on. The diner is dimly lit, lending itself to people who come to study in quiet. It's intimate, without being uncomfortable.

The waitress comes over and takes your orders, and Chloe takes your hand again, once she has removed her coat.

"Is this okay?" She asks, running her thumb over your knuckles so that you know what she's talking about.

"Yeah, it is." You smile at her and she moves a little closer to you.

"What are you thinking?" Her head is resting on her hand, tilted to the side a little. She has been asking you to tell her what is on your mind a lot since the two of you became official, and you think that it's because she knows that sometimes you need prompting to let her in.

"I'm kind of worried about you realising that you're actually ashamed of me." You can't meet her eyes when you say it, because you kind of feel like an ass for admitting it, but you need to be honest with her. "Like, everyone else that I have ever dated has been ashamed of me at some point."

"Why would I be ashamed of you, Becs?" Her eyebrows furrow and she looks so honestly and utterly confused. You think she looks adorable.

"I'm a freak of nature, Chlo." You try to pull your hand back so that you can play with your fingers, but her grip tightens.

"Babe," She breathes out and leans closer to you, using her free hand to brush the hair that you have allowed to fall into your face backwards. "You are smart, funny, talented, and unbelievably caring. What part of that makes you a freak of nature?" You swallow hard because for some reason there is a lump in your throat and your eyes are trying to leak. You shrug because you don't trust yourself to speak. This isn't exactly how you intended things to go. "The only reason I can think of that would make me even slightly ashamed of you, is if you stopped being who you are."

You look up at her and open your mouth to respond as the waitress returns with your drinks. Chloe thanks her with a cheery smile and squeezes your hand. She looks around the restaurant and starts talking about a time that she thinks she remembers coming here with Aubry the morning after their initial hood night, but you don't really listen to the details. You just watch her.

She is leaning forward, her eyes hopping from one thing to another as if she is trying desperately to remember if this is the place from her memories. Her free hand gestures along with her story and her face is serious. Maybe you should be listening, but you just want a moment to take in the fact that this amazing woman has chosen you.

You don't know how long it will last for, but you know that you will cherish every moment with her.

Eventually, she turns to look at you, and when she realises that you have been staring at her, she just smiles and stares right back at you.

"I really want to kiss you right now." You tell her and her smile widens.

"I didn't think you did PDA's?" She quirks her eyebrow and leans back into the seat.

"I don't. I can't stand them." You confirm. "But you're cute, and it totally doesn't count now. There's, like, no one here." She pretends to contemplate your point for a few moments, making a show of tapping her chin and humming, before she leans into you and kisses you.

It's soft. It's slow. It takes your breath away, and you pull her just a little bit closer to you because you need the reassurance that this is all real. She sucks on your bottom lip as she pulls away and you take a couple of seconds to come back to yourself.

"Did you ever think, when you came here to get away from everything, that you would be sat here making out with me at some point?" She grins and you laugh at her and run your hand through your hair.

"I can't say that I ever thought I would be here with you in any way, let alone a date." You tell her honestly and she kisses you quickly once more. Maybe PDA's aren't so bad with her.

The conversation gets lighter from there. Food is delivered to your table not too much longer and she eats half of yours because you're still pretty nervous. You don't take your eyes off of her for longer than three seconds and her smile doesn't falter. Your chest feels tight and warm and you want it to both stop and last forever, because Chloe has caused it and you aren't this person. But with her, you are and that scares you. Hell, just the fact that you're about to do what you are crosses so many different lines that you have set for yourself throughout your life, just because you know it will put a smile on her face.

You leave the diner and Chloe's shoulder brushes yours with every step. She asks you where you're going and you tell her that you wanted to take the long way home though the park. She agrees and you know in that moment that she would follow you just about anywhere. The amount of trust that she puts in you scares you senseless, but you know that you feel the same way.

You realises somewhere along the walk and the idle talk that it's not so much the things she is making you feel that scare you, it's not your commitment to her that scares you; It's what will happen to you if she ever leaves you that scares you.

You stop next to a tree that is always lit up with fairy lights in the far corner of the park. She looks at you with questioning eyes and you ask her to just bear with you for a moment as you pull out your phone casually. You fumble with it for a few minutes but it refuses to work. Chloe notices your growing frustration and asks you what's wrong.

"I had, like, a plan or whatever." You stumble over your words because this gesture was going to be embarrassing enough, and you don't want to talk about it. "My stupid phone isn't working." You wave the device in the air to prove your point.

"And what was this plan?" Chloe asks and wraps her arms around your waist as your cheeks burn red.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go." You rush out. You want to be out of this situation and the awkwardness that you're feeling right now.

"Becs," she kisses your cheek and you sigh, knowing that she will win this one.

"I had, like, a playlist and we were going to dance and it was going to be romantic and shit." You run a hand through your hair, avoiding looking at the woman. She moves her hands from your waist to around your neck.

"That's unbelievably sweet." She coos and you really don't want to hear it.

"Whatever." You grumble and let your hands rest on her waist. You both stand there like that for a few moments, and you slowly begin to relax into her embrace. Her head leans against your shoulder and you feel her warm breath on your neck. It sends shivers down your spine.

" _Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step,_ " Chloe starts singing softly into your ear. You pull away slightly.

"What are you doing?" You ask. She smiles and keeps singing. You roll your eyes as she begins swaying from side to side.

" _Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide._ " She takes a breath to enter the next part, but you cut her off.

" _Won't you promise me, we'll keep dancing wherever we go next,_ " In her shock, Chloe doesn't harmonise with you. The look on her face is priceless because, yeah, you have seen High School Musical and you know the words. She regains her composure enough to join you in the chorus.

" _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance, can I have this dance?_ " You spin her out and back into you, and she lets you lead. You fall into the next verse without thinking about it, acting out the words along to it and flashing her a goofy grin.

" _Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me._ " You dance her around in slightly bigger steps, " _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all."_

" _Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart, cause my heart is wherever you are,_ " It's your turn to harmonise with her this time and she hasn't stopped smiling since you began singing with her so you think that perhaps it was worth a bit of embarrassment. You dance through the chorus again, bursting into fits of giggles with her every so often, especially at her ridiculous actions through the bridge.

The chorus comes back around and she shows off her voice as you take her back in your arms. It's a little more extravagant than you were originally thinking but it's so very 'You and Chloe' that you don't care anymore.

The song comes to a close and you are both breathing heavily. Her smile widens as she cups your cheeks for a sloppy kiss. You both stay there for a few more minutes, her shoulder resting on yours as you both sway to music that only the two of you can hear. You hum a few bars every now and again from the playlist that you were going to use. When she shivers, you pull away, offer her your hand and softly suggest that you go home.

When you get there, she invites you to her room. As she closes the door, you come up behind her, wrap her in your arms and place kisses along the side of her neck. She turns in the embrace and joins your lips briefly before she pushes you away.

"First, we need to talk." She says seriously and you take a step backwards.

"Sure, what about?" She sits on her bed, her legs crossed in front of her and you almost shit yourself before she looks up at you and you see her grinning.

"You'll watch High School Musical, but you won't watch The Sound of Music?" Chloe smiles and you roll your eyes and straddle her lap. She looks up at you and you run your fingers through her hair.

"Shut up, Beale. Can't you just leave it as a nice romantic night?" You grumble and kiss her. When her grin breaks the kiss, you huff and press your forehead against her chin. "Okay, I was babysitting back when I was in high school and the kids I sat for wanted to watch it. Repeatedly."

"Whatever you say." Her hands trail through your hair and pull your head back, placing an open-mouthed kiss on your pulse point.

"You _can't_ tell the girls." You stress because you will seriously never hear the end of it.

"Your secret is safe with me." Chloe pulls you into her and you are more than happy to kiss her again. You push her backwards and she smiles into your mouth, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. The kiss is slow and it's literally just you and Chloe being together, which you think is your favorite kind of kissing. Your hand moves into her hair and she hooks a leg over your hip.

Your mind kind of goes blank. All that you know is Chloe. One of her hands is on your neck, the other is at the base of your back, toying with the hem of your jeans. The way she smells surrounds you and almost makes you dizzy because everything about the woman beneath you is intoxicating.

"Becs," She sighs when your lips stray from hers. You hum in response and suck on the sensitive flesh of her neck. The fingers on your back dig in a little. The hand in your hem moves slightly further into your pants and you press into her.

Chloe's hips rise to meet yours and you want to make some kind of noise, but you keep yourself quiet. The hand on your back moves down and lifts the back of your shirt up and her hand on your bare skin feels like fire, igniting all of the nerves in it's path.

You bury your head in her neck for a moment, breathing her in and taking a moment to just be. She stills her hand, understanding what you need. The comfort that she brings to you. All of your emotions are swirling at the surface after your date. You feel all kinds of exposed, and you just want to remind yourself that it's just her. It's just Chloe.

But then, she's the reason you feel so exposed to begin with.

You nip her shoulder through her shirt and she sighs. As you move, her hand is forced out of your pants. You sit back on your thighs and she follows so that you can pull her shirt off. Yours is next to go, and she attaches her lips to your skin. Her tongue flicks out, and it seems as if she is intent to have kissed every inch. You rest your hands in her hair and when she moves between your breasts, you kiss her head.

Before you notice that her hands have moved anywhere, she unhooks your bra and pulls it down your arms. Her lips map out the newly exposed skin and you bite your lip and suck in a breath when she lavishes attention on your nipple. Your grip tightens in her hair and she hums in response.

Chloe looks up at you and there is something in her eyes. You have seen it a few times before, but you haven't been able to name it. You're not sure you can right now, but it makes your breath stall in your throat and your heart stutter. It's kind of like you're the only person that exists in the world and the only thing that will ever matter. Her eyes flutter as she blinks and she takes in a happy sigh as you lean in to kiss her.

You work on her bra while you have her distracted and convince her to lie back down. You take your time drawing trails along her torso, wanting to savor every goosepimple and shiver. She breathes your name when you eventually lower your mouth to her and begin giving her the same attention she had recently paid you.

You make it to her belly button a short time later and undo her pants just as slowly as your tongue is moving. You move so that you can pull her jeans and underwear down, and remove your pants and panties at the same time.

Your eyes linger over her body as you are more than aware that hers do over yours. When you look at her again, she is biting her lip.

"Where did you go, Becs?" Her voice is quiet as she reaches her hand out. You take it and let her pull you back on top of her.

"I was just thinking about you." You tell her, because it's true and you don't want to give her another line about how lucky you think you are. You are lucky, but that's not the point.

"I'm here. Be with me here." She kisses you like she is trying to prove something and you melt into her.

"I am, I'm with you, Chloe." You reassure her and she moves her hips towards yours again. You get the message and reach between you and guide your dick into her. She grips the forearm that is supporting your weight as you press each inch in.

When you are hip to hip, you wait for her. Her eyes never leave yours, her brow creased. She moves her leg over your hip once more and nods.

Slowly, you begin to move, connecting your lips once again. Her nails trace patterns up and down your back as your hips set a firm but easy pace. She groans in your ear and you suck on her pulse point.

"Beca," Your name sounds like a prayer tumbling out of her lips and she holds you closer. Moans flow freely as you move together, her hips meet yours at each thrust. Her breathing gets heavier and you know yours does too.

You force yourself to pull away from her neck because you really want to see her face. Sweat is slowly making itself visible across her skin and you have always thought that Chloe never looked better than when she was flustered and sweaty. Her skin flushes with a pink tinge and her head falls from one side to the other as pleasure begins to build throughout her system.

You never thought that you would have this kind of relationship with anyone; one built on complete trust and understanding. But somehow you have managed to build it with Chloe, and you couldn't be happier. You look forward to what is to come with this woman, the woman who scratches down your back because you are making love to her right now. The thought alone still scares you, but you would be happy to spend every night like this, with the woman you adore.

"Faster, Becs," She pants, pulling you down for a quick kiss before you acquiesce to her request. You don't want this to end, but you know that you can both only take so much.

You pick up the pace and her walls clamp around you. You're about as close as she is, but you could hold off if you wanted to. You debate the thought for a moment, but when she moans your name and arches into you, you know that you're a goner.

"Come with me, Beca." She groans as her orgasm begins to sweep her away. Your release takes you as you lean in to press your lips to her. You bite her bottom lip, tug on it, and in the moment, you end up biting down a little too hard and she shudders. "Fuck," She whimpers and you slow your hips to a stop, allowing you both to come down from the rush.

You fall onto her, your head on her shoulder. You groan from the exertion and she turns a little and cradles you in her arms. Chloe kisses your head and you look up at her. She is smiling down at you, looking as if you just made the stars. And maybe you did, you don't know. Because for the last hour, you have been completely immersed in this woman and who she is, what she means to you. You'll tell her one day, but you can't right now. Not yet.

You make love to each other for most of the night. You vaguely remember noticing light creeping into her bedroom window by the time you both were too exhausted to continue. You just know that she was in your arms when you fell asleep and really, that's the way it will be for every night to come if you have anything to say about it.

 ** _AN:: Hope you all enjoyed._**

 ** _Review._**


End file.
